Protein kinases are a large group of intracellular and transmembrane signaling proteins in eukaryotic cells. These enzymes are responsible for transfer of the terminal (gamma) phosphate from ATP to specific amino acid residues of target proteins. Phosphorylation of specific tyrosine, serine or threonine amino acid residues in target proteins can modulate their activity leading to profound changes in cellular signaling and metabolism. Protein kinases can be found in the cell membrane, cytosol and organelles such as the nucleus and are responsible for mediating multiple cellular functions including metabolism, cellular growth and division, cellular signaling, modulation of immune responses, and apoptosis. The receptor tyrosine kinases are a large family of cell surface receptors with protein tyrosine kinase activity that respond to extracellular cues and activate intracellular signaling cascades (Plowman et al. (1994) DN&P, 7(6):334-339).
Aberrant activation or excessive expression of various protein kinases are implicated in the mechanism of multiple diseases and disorders characterized by benign and malignant proliferation, excess angiogenesis, as well as diseases resulting from inappropriate activation of the immune system. Thus, inhibitors of select kinases or kinase families are expected to be useful in the treatment of cancer, autoimmune diseases, and inflammatory conditions including, but not limited to: solid tumors, hematological malignancies, arthritis, graft versus host disease, lupus erythematosus, psoriasis, colitis, illeitis, multiple sclerosis, uveitis, coronary artery vasculopathy, systemic sclerosis, atherosclerosis, asthma, transplant rejection, allergy, dermatomyositis, pemphigus and the like.
Examples of kinases that can be targeted to modulate disease include receptor tyrosine kinases such as members of the platelet-derived growth factor receptor (PDGFR), vascular endothelial growth factor receptor (VEGFR) families and intracellular proteins such as members of the Syk, SRC, and Tec families of kinases.
Tec kinases are non-receptor tyrosine kinases predominantly, but not exclusively, expressed in cells of hematopoietic origin (Bradshaw J M. Cell Signal. 2010, 22:1175-84). The Tec family includes Tec, Bruton's tyrosine kinase (Btk), inducible T-cell kinase (Itk), resting lymphocyte kinase (Rlk/Txk), and bone marrow-expressed kinase (Bmx/Etk). Btk is a Tec family kinase which is important in B-cell receptor signaling. Btk is activated by Src-family kinases and phosphorylates PLC gamma leading to effects on B-cell function and survival. Additionally, Btk is important in signal transduction in response to immune complex recognition by macrophage, mast cells and neutrophils. Btk inhibition is also important in survival of lymphoma cells (Herman, SEM. Blood 2011, 117:6287-6289) suggesting that inhibition of Btk may be useful in the treatment of lymphomas. As such, inhibitors of Btk and related kinases are of great interest as anti-inflammatory as well as anti-cancer agents.
cSRC is the prototypical member of the SRC family of tyrosine kinases which includes Lyn, Fyn, Lck, Hck, Fgr, Blk, Syk, Yrk, and Yes. cSRC is critically involved in signaling pathways involved in cancer and is often over-expressed in human malignancies (Kim L C, Song L, Haura E B. Nat Rev Clin Oncol. 2009 6(10):587-9). The role of cSRC in cell adhesion, migration and bone remodeling strongly implicate this kinase in the development and progression of bone metastases. cSRC is also involved in signaling downstream of growth factor receptor tyrosine kinases and regulates cell cycle progression suggesting that cSRC inhibition would impact cancer cell proliferation. Additionally, inhibition of SRC family members may be useful in treatments designed to modulate immune function. SRC family members, including Lck, regulate T-cell receptor signal transduction which leads to gene regulation events resulting in cytokine release, survival and proliferation. Thus, inhibitors of Lck have been keenly sought as immunosuppressive agents with potential application in graft rejection and T-cell mediated autoimmune disease (Martin et al. Expert Opin Ther Pat. 2010, 20:1573-93).
Inhibition of kinases using small molecule inhibitors has successfully led to several approved therapeutic agents used in the treatment of human conditions. Herein, we disclose a novel family of kinase inhibitors. Further, we demonstrate that modifications in compound substitution can influence kinase selectivity and therefore the biological function of that agent.